Everything Changes
by Daydreams-About-Fallen-Stars
Summary: When Rachel and Janet receive some unexpected news it changes lives forever. The path of true love never did run smooth, as they are about to find out. Sadly, the amazing Scott and Bailey people own the people and I'm just having a play. They don't belong to me :( x


A/N: Janet and Rachel are together and the girls know. They have been together for around 6 chapter, but that is needed. More action next chapter, I promise. Gosh, this AN is really long... nearly longer than the story(!) Also, first fic on new account. Hope you enjoy!

Janet smiled, wiping the lipstick of her cheek as she unwrapped her arms from Rachel going into the kitchen to make cups of tea. As she grabbed the teabags out of the cupboard she heard footsteps on the cold tiled floor behind her.  
"Jan?" Rachel whispered, so that her Elise and Tasie couldn't hear.

"Yes Kid?" Janet asked, turning around to face the brunette teen.

"I've got something to tell you. I wanted to say something before, but there was never the right time." She mumbled, looking down at the floor so that Janet didn't see the tears streaming down her face.

However, Janet had known Rach for ages, not to mention the fact that she was a detective- paid to pick up on all of the little changes in body language and she did. Sensing the girl's tears she instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl.

"What's the matter?" She murmured, guiding Rachel over to the table, sitting down beside her.

"I think... I think, well, I might be pregnant." She said, taking in Janet's shocked expresssion.

Once the initial shock had worn off she smiled.

"Don't be scared, we can get through it - and I am sure that the girls will be thrilled to have a little person in the family, might liven things up a bit around here." She said, not the reaction Rachel had been expecting.

"What do you mean? Don't you mind? You're not angry?" She said, looking into Janet's eyes.

"Well, at the end of the day we haven't been properly together for that long, so you easily could have conceived before then. I have faith in you Rach,I'm not going to just assume you've been cheating. Although if you have I'd like to know why, or how even." She pulled Rachel back into her arms, and they stayed like that until the kettle whistled: showing the water inside was had reached boiling point.

A/N: Janet and Rachel are together and the girls know. They have been together for around 6 weeks.

Janet smiled, wiping the lipstick of her cheek as she unwrapped her arms from Rachel going into the kitchen to make cups of tea. As she grabbed the teabags out of the cupboard she heard footsteps on the cold tiled floor behind her.  
"Jan?" Rachel whispered, so that her Elise and Tasie couldn't hear.

"Yes Kid?" Janet asked, turning around to face the brunette teen.

"I've got something to tell you. I wanted to say something before, but there was never the right time." She mumbled, looking down at the floor so that Janet didn't see the tears streaming down her face.

However, Janet had known Rach for ages, not to mention the fact that she was a detective- paid to pick up on all of the little changes in body language and she did. Sensing the girl's tears she instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl.

"What's the matter?" She murmured, guiding Rachel over to the table, sitting down beside her.

"I think... I think, well, I might be pregnant." She said, taking in Janet's shocked expresssion.

Once the initial shock had worn off she smiled.

"Don't be scared, we can get through it - and I am sure that the girls will be thrilled to have a little person in the family, might liven things up a bit around here." She said, not the reaction Rachel had been expecting.

"What do you mean? Don't you mind? You're not angry?" She said, looking into Janet's eyes.

"Well, at the end of the day we haven't been properly together for that long, so you easily could have conceived before then. I have faith in you Rach,I'm not going to just assume you've been cheating. Although if you have I'd like to know why, or how even." She pulled Rachel back into her arms, and they stayed like that until the kettle whistled: showing the water inside was had reached boiling point.


End file.
